


You Never Stopped Being my Champion

by LucianRafaello



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Reunions, Trans Male Character, ex-unova champion reunites with their subordinate, piers is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianRafaello/pseuds/LucianRafaello
Summary: Once upon a time, Altru held the title of Champion of Unova. When Grimsley left to go on his travels, so did he. The two have since united by chance in Alola, and promised to leave it up to 'the coin flip' to meet again.Now - in Galar - the coin flip landed in their favour.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Original Pokemon Trainer
Kudos: 8





	You Never Stopped Being my Champion

It had been  _ years  _ since the two met up last, when they shared a meal together in Malie City with Nanu and took the time to shoot the breeze. It’s since become glaringly obvious that he got along with Dark-type trainers so easily because of this recurring friendship, and that he cherished this one most of all… well, second to Piers, that is.

And it just so happened that, while taking a break in Circhester’s Pokemon Center, that Altru would once again cross paths with his elusive companion and once Elite Four subordinate, Grimsley.

“So, you ditched the yukata?” Altru piped up from one of the standing tables, staring the gambler down as he came to the realization he was being spoken to. At first, he seemed incredibly lost by how this stranger recognized him, but as Grimsley took his time to take in the features he remembered - the eyes, the hair, the voice - it was like the lighthouse of Hulbury went on and brought the ship to berth.

“Well, well, it looks like I’m not the only one who’s changed.” he sang back in his condescending ‘Uncle Grimsley’ tone- the  _ aggravating  _ one that has long since become endearing. “How you’ve grown! How old are you now; twenty?”

“Twenty-two.”

“Twenty- **_two_ ** ! We need to celebrate sometime; why not come with me on a little rendez-vous in Kanto?” Grimsley’s eyes glimmered that mischievous light all Dark-type trainers sport as he spoke giddily of his champion’s newfound adulthood, “They still have some game corners, unlike Johto and its parlour trick of a game.”

“Here: add your number in my phone and when Silph needs me to come in again, I can hit you up.”

===

The glasses stacked up as the hours passed by, and the barista at the juice bar had started to tally their tabs. The two exchanged stories of their travels, the things they saw and did. Grimsley laughed horrendously at the concept of Altru’s pokemon being frightful of Fairy-types, and for once didn’t have an ounce of advice to give. He, however, was equally laughed at when he shared a story of a Mantine surfing contest in which three Sharpedo didn’t give up chasing him all the way to shore, and ended up in last place with the hem of his clothes torn to shreds and his reputation in their wake.   
  
“ _ That’s  _ why you don’t wear the yukata anymore!” Altru choked out between chuckles and joyful whimpers, wiping away the tears streaming down his cheeks. “And here I thought maybe you just wanted to look ritzy again!”

“And what about you, eh?” he retorted, reaching for the frills at the wrist of his friend’s shirt and flicked them back and forth, “What’s your excuse for the glam-rock get-up?”

“It’s glam- _ punk _ , thank you.”

“Still, very atrocious. You used to be all denim and comfort, and here you are now, dressing in...” Grimsley sneered as he gestured to the tight leather pants held in place with buckles and chains. “...saran wrap, I take it?”

Altru chose to ignore the comment and looked down into the remainder of his berry juice with a smile. A hand idly brushed away the curtain of long green hair that slipped over his right eye before looking back up without exactly meeting the Elite’s gaze.

“I kinda… settled down, I guess?”

“ _ Settled down?  _ Oh, Altru, this is not the look of someone who has ‘settled down’.”

“Fine; since I take after you so much - _uncle_ - it’s my _own_ version of settling down. I met someone.”

Oh. Oh no. He shouldn’t have mentioned that last bit. The gambling aficionado sidled in close enough to touch shoulders and demanded Altru’s full attention. By the time he looked back, Grimsley had the smile of a cunning interloper, begging for more juicy details.

“You met someone! How  _ lucky  _ of you.”

“Ah, yeah. It is what I said.” He  _ cannot  _ learn about Piers.

“Humour me here. Let me guess: he started this whole punk phase for you? Gave you the inspiration for the new lifestyle? Is he the guitarist - no, they have that Pokemon in this region, right? - perhaps  _ lead singer _ ?”

No no no no no no no no no.

“Aha, you’re sweating!” Grimsley creeped in  _ closer  _ and reached a finger up to catch the droplet off of Altru’s brow, drying it off in a cocktail napkin. “I got it right, didn’t I? You wear your thoughts on your sleeve; I can read you like a novice. He’s that Spikemuth boy, isn’t he?”

“Your breath reeks and I can see the wrinkles in the dark circles under your eyes.” Altru spat, and Grimsley knew he had it right. Once again, he erupted in that snarky laughter while clutching the lapel of his blazer, as if the suit buttons would snap open as he cackled. A deep, embarrassed blush flecked the sulking ex-champ’s cheeks while he chugged down what remained of his drink.

“Come now, you shouldn’t be so coy about your loved one. Tell me more, why don’t you? Consider it my winnings.”

“Why do you want to know?” once again, Altru quipped, more aggressively this time, “You’re usually sure to keep a calculated distance between the people you keep in contact with; it’s unlike you to needle for information like this.”

For the first time in the many hours they talked, there was an uncomfortable silence that hung shortly over the table. Even the Indeedee that came to collect the glasses looked in a hurry to get out of their space. As quickly as it came, it faded away, as Grimsley cleared his throat and quietly began to speak again.

“Let’s talk odds.”

“Oh no, not this. I don’t need your wisdom-”

“Say that the odds are that we never met again after today; there’s so many places in the world, and at any given time, we both could be in any of them.” he began carefully, intentionally ignoring the prior warning, and put down two of his signature coins on the table: one heads, and one tails, several inches apart. “I want to be sure that when I leave here, I know you have the best possible hand you can be dealt. And, in the off-chance we do meet again…”

He slid the coins close enough together to touch, and without missing a beat, he flipped the tails coin over to show heads.

“...that you’re going to be the best version of you I can possibly meet, just like now.”

Altru glanced from the coins on the table, to Grimsley and his softened expression, back to the coins, and once more to Grimsley. He understood the sentiment loud and clear. There were plenty of things that he could say to express his gratefulness for being looked after like this, especially by someone who wasn’t too keen on keeping long-lasting friendships.

He settled on one. 

“You never stop with the gambling thing; you can’t just be straight with me and say you worry.”

“If we’re still talking about odds, there isn’t a chance in the world I’ll cease with the philosophy.”

===

The doors of the Pokemon Center closed behind them as the pair walked out into the cold streets of the snowy city. Grimsley brought his scarf around just a smidge tighter, and Altru’s coat felt a little on the unsubstantial side now that it was night.

“Well, I’m sure you’re off to go home, hm?” The Elite started to make his way towards the grand hotel, letting his friend follow behind. “You should do that before the taxis all close up for the evening. Those birds, as strong as they are, still don’t care for the cold as far as I’ve seen.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that. Still, this place never gets as bad as Unova does in winter. Remember how the snow piles up on some routes?”   
  
“I’d rather not; Alola’s warmth is more my pace. I might go back there after this trip, or maybe take a boat to Kalos for a little while…”

“Might as well, since it’s close.” Altru flagged down a taxi, letting the pilot know he had a final fare for the night. “Say, when’re you leaving?”

“Ohh, I’d say a few days; a week at most.” Grimsley replied, getting out his hotel key in preparation for the very cool and very brisk walk back to his room for a much wanted warm shower. “I’m nearly all done with my travels here, and there’s nothing else I’m really interested in outside of the Battle Tower or more of those world-famous Dynamax battles.”

“Come stop by Spikemuth before you go. I think Piers should meet you, if we’re going to keep banking on the coin flip to bring us back together again.”

“Is that permission to come bother you both, I hear?”

“It’s permission for you to  _ visit  _ us.”

Grimsley rested his hand on the bar of the door to Hotel Ionia, laughing softly under his shortened breath, and held his weight against it.

“It was in the cards, Altru. I do hope he’s ready to meet his new ol’ Uncle Giima.”


End file.
